Warriors of Generations
by Future Spielberg
Summary: After defeating Gray Mann's machines and The Team Fortress classic, Pauling and the courageous, yet dimwitted Mercs are sent to the future with their mission to find the last supply of Australium. Not only must they adjust to the future, but they must join forces with an unlikely but heroic task force to defeat a great evil that also wants the rare substance.
1. Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings

Warriors of Generations: A Team Fortress 2 / Overwatch Crossover

I Do Not Own Anything

Team Fortress 2 Belongs to Valve

Overwatch belongs to Blizzard

The charecters in the first half of the chapter are canon and the other half is a jumble of OCs.

* * *

In a Victorian living room, a man wearing a goat skull with one eye, covered in a dress of some sort and a satchel on his side, sits in a red cushion chair, smoking a pipe.

"The tale that I am about to tell you is a tale of highest proportions. A tale of a bondship that stretches even beyond the rivers of time itself. A tale of true romance, drama, and lost translation of the masses!"

The man displayed the scene through the confetti and powder hidden in his sleeves.

"Ooh ooh ooh! Are there going to be ghosts and demons?"

"What?!"

Sitting across the storyteller, criss-crossed on the ground, was a shirtless man who was wearing shorts, shoes and a akubra hat lined with crocodile teeth. What was even noticeable about this man is that he has chest hair in the excat shape of the country of Australia.

"You know, some ghost and demons. Something to keep the adrenaline in high gear for the kiddies to enjoy"

Merasmus is annoyed by the man who interrupted his tale

"Who on this mortal earth do you think you are, interrupting my story?"

Why, haven't you heard of me, woman. I am the world-renowned Saxton Hale. And what you are doing sir is making up a tale meant for hippies!

 **FOOLISH MORTAL! HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT MERASMUS' TALE OF VALOR AND SUSPENSE WITH YOUR IDIOTIC AND VILE INTENTIONS. THERE ARE NO GHOSTS AND DEMONS IN THIS STORY, YOU BABBLING BRUTE!**

Then what gives you the bloody right to tell stories in the first place, you panzy-looking hag?!

 **HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A HAG YOU INSOLENT AND BRAIN DEAD-**

(WIZARD PUNCH)

Merasmus falls to the ground in a thud after being locked out by Saxton's most infamous punches. Saxton messages his hand after the punch.

"Sorry about that, Lads. She was about to bore our heads off with one of those sophisticated playwright crap. Please allow me to shock your minds with a more fitting story"

Saxton Hale sits on the chair, using merasmus' unconscious body as a ottoman, as Hale thinks of a proper story. "Now let's see….. well there was this time I wrestled a yeti in…. no…...there was that battle in the Amazon and….. no, no, no that's not exciting enough….oh well, there was this time where I almost lost my company to this old bag with this glowing thing on his- Oh wait! Here's a good story!

* * *

 **Year:** _1850_

A sudden and rather mysterious rainstorm descends on the dry soil of the drought-inflicted plains of the unkempt and arid regions of The Badlands. Set in the middle of nowhere in the state of New Mexico, this barren wasteland is a travesty to all of nature and to all of productions.

The conditions: dry as sandpaper.

The nature setting: What flowers?

Most importantly, The possibilities of a civilization being established here: What idiotic man whose brain is powered by a hamster wheel would even think of settling in this God-forsaken hellhole of a place?!

That is a question that is revolving in the mind of Zepheniah Nieodemus Mann as he is sitting in what would surely be his deathbed. After many years on the earth as the chief executive officer of a firearms manufacturing company, he was slowly reaching his divine appointment with the grim reaper himself. All that he wanted to do was to be back in his luscious estate back in Jolly old England, where he would be enjoying the spoils of his high life and wealth. There, he would be living like a king. But, nope, that was not going to happen. He just had to listen to his hollowhead offsprings of his about their proposition to expand his company to the new world, even buying the land reserved just for him. When they finally arrive at their destination, it was to his horrid surprise that this sons had nearly squandered all of his fortune on this empty and unforgiving dust bowl. Not only that, he has contracted nearly every disease known to man while coming from England to the U.S.A. He has caught putrid fever, bilious fever, blackwater fever, green fever and more diseases that were either extremely rare or had names that he could not even pronounce correctly. Thus, he is unable to return to England and now must die here in this similar, but small, rickety and deplorable mansion in the middle of nowhere.

As the thunder roared and the raindrops battered outside his bedroom window, he could not help to think that it was somehow, the storm was agreeing with him. Like it was truly visualizing his mood before his very brady and infected eyes. It was just rain, but it showed the bitterness and regret through the wind and the water drops. He looks up to the ceiling.

"Finally, something that we both agree on."

At the rainstorm continued its destructive tempest, a stout old man comes into Zephaniah's Bedroom. He has a very concerned look on his face. This man's name is Silas, who happens to be Zephaniah's very brother.

"What is it?" Zephaniah growls. "Can't you see I am trying to die in peace?!"

Silas swallows some saliva before he responds.

"Yes, I understand, brother. It's just that I needed to get away from those rambunctious nephews of mine. They are both causing a racket back there"

Zephaniah growled in disgust. "Ah, yes. Those two. They are always like that. Fighting over who is the favorite son and who will receive the best item. Stubborn badgers".

A wave of depression and anger washed over him as he remembered that as long as he was alive, he was still in existence with those two obtuse dunderheads that he is ashamed to call them his heirs. Why on earth, in all of the sons that he could have in the world, he had to be stuck with these two. Not to mention that he has a third son who had recently revealed himself from the shadows with a note threatening to take back what was rightfully "his". He did not remember him at first, but Zephaniah would not allow such a weak stranger that he never acknowledge as a member of his family to inherit his fortunes. And after what they did, he is definitely not going to leave his precious fortunes to those chowder headed sons of his. The only people that he new that he could trust in this corrupted world was his head-servant Elizabeth and his Australian wilderness expert Barnabus Hale. Everyone he knows wants a piece of his wealthiness, and it was his suspicion that his brother came in here for that very same reason.

Silas speaks up. "Dear brother, do you need anything at all? You pillow fluffed? Your daily dose of your huntsman's poppy medicine, or maybe you need your-"

"Silas, did you really come in here because of my "rambunctious" sons, or did you come here to pamper me at my time of sorrow, so that I may or may not include you in my will?"

Silas started to sweat at this point

"I...no?"

"This that a question or an answer?"

It was no use, Silas knew that even in illness, his brother could see right through him and know what he was truly thinking.

"Okay". Silas confessed. "I do admit that I was in intention of coming here to fulfill your deepest needs and I did have the thought of you writing down my name in you final testament of you life, but I really had to go to somewhere peaceful, escape the vulgarity of your sons".

Zephaniah showed no emotion.

"Silas, when was the last time that you have seen me?"

"When, our father, rest his soul, decided to give the leadership of his company to you?"

"Yes, that is correct, and have we been close ever since that day?"

There is a short between both of them

"No"

"Yes, Silas. And why's that?"

"Because I was jealous that father left you his inheritance and I was left with nothing"

"That is right, he did not give you anything because you were always indecisive and oblivious. I, on the other hand, knew what was need for leadership and knew how to fire someone. Our father was looking for a proper leader to run company and he chose my strong nature over your incompetence. He did not include you in his will, how do you think that I am not going to do the same?"

Silas knew that Zephaniah had his mind set, and there was no use of changing it.

"I understand, brother"

"Now I think we understand each other now and presume know will already know what will be in store for you once I finally leave this mortal world".

Silas looks down in shame.

"Now, if you would be so kind to leave so that I may live out the last minutes of my life in peace or am I asking too much from you?"

"Yes, brother"

Silas Mann leaves his brother's bedroom without another word, leaving Zephaniah all alone in his deathbed.

The whole room is in a current state silence, only Zephaniah is alone in the room. The thunderstorm claps outside with it's lighting spectacle briefly lighting up the room.

a large piece of skin falls off Zephaniah's arm and onto the bed.

"Ugh, Not again"

He looks glumly at the dead flap of skin lying on the bed for a while, seeing it as a piece of his being leaving him. He grabs another piece of skin from under his bed and looks at it for a long period of time as well. He kept it earlier just for his own purposes. He lays them both down on his own his bed and opens the drawer of the stand beside his bed. It is revealed that he has no paper left. The only thing that he has is a pen. He sneers at the pen, but then he realizes that he still has the pieces of skin on his bed. He held both the items in his hand and looked back and forth. He realized what he needed to do.

"!# $% it"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Outside Zephaniah's room, Silas hastily makes his way to the exit with a bitter look on his face and a napkin on his mouth. It seems that he is in a state of distress as he leaves the mansion. He passes by the only people who are there for Zephaniah: Elizabeth, who is looking out the window having her daily smoke; Barnabas, who is wrestling with a rattlesnake that appeared out of nowhere; The Mayor of Teufort, who was there as a witness for the funeral and the will. Last and very least, the Mann Brothers, Redmond and Blutarch, having their daily conflict about who was going to have the best reward from their allying father.

"It all very plain and simple: it is obvious that I, Redmond Mann, is the most loved son of our dear father, so it is fair that I will receive the greatest reward of all.

"Like that is going to happen, I'm the one who thought of the ideas of bringing him here to this land of milk and honey!"

"You call this unsanitary dustbowl the land of milk and honey?! HA! I would not bring my own family to this denied acreage!"

"It was your idea too, you overgrown, googly-eyed baconfoot!"

"Oh, that is the last straw, let's settle this like gentlemen, man to man"

"Oh, it is officially declared, you weakling! Put em up so that I may cleave you to ribbons"

They soon started to go at it like it was a glorious fight to the death, but that was only going on in their minds. What they were really doing was that they were flapping their arms at each other. In the middle of their brawl, a door is bursted open everyone in the room freezes. It turns out it was the doctor who was looking after. The Mann brothers straightened themselves, but everyone else just kept going as they were before.

"My many apologies for coming so late, I would have come here sooner, but unfortunately, I was held back at a case back at the town of Teufort. The most horrid case of the mumps I have ever seen in my career. Also, my carriage was seeped into the mud, no thanks to this cursed thunderstorm brewing. Well, nevermind with my excuses, would someone please direct me to my patient?"

There was a short silence in the house

"I'm not sure if we wants to be disturbed at the moment" says the mayor

"I can't help you right now, doctor! I'm beginning to love this serpent's ghost chili!"

"Oh, I show you where to find our father is!" Blutarch chirped up

"No, I will show him where to go" Redmond cuts in

"Like you know how to navigate through this labyrinth, just like when you claimed to know that this land would be an advantage to our father's business"

"You want to start that again!?"

The Mann brothers just kept going at it again with their slapping fight. It is rather odd actually to see one man wrestling a snake and two younger men fighting each other like wimps. All of this going on in the same room. This was going to be a very long day for him.

Finally, after a minute of seeing the chaos ensue, Elizabeth finally stands up in response to the doctor's question. She points down to the direction of the hallway.

"You go down that hall and take a left, the last door at the end is his room."

"Thank you, Miss."

Elizabeth only replies back with a scoff and a smoke. The doctor, with a huge sigh of relief makes his way to Zephaniah's Room, leaving the chaos behind him.

After minutes of fighting, Barnabus Hale finally restrained the serpent by tying its body into a perfect sheepshank knot

"Well, I've had my fill of fighting juice for today, when do you suppose that doctor will come out with his diagnosis?"

"He just went it about two minutes ago." Elizabeth stated. "We can't really expect him to make a snappy response yet.

"Well excuse me, I love it when there is a little suspense"

The Mann brothers were still hand-fighting with each other, trying to see who is the best "Mann". Barnabus having enough of seeing this, went over to the brothers and picked them up by their collars.

"What is it with you two? You boys are like two yappin chihuahua's with a bad case of ants in the pants. With all of the conflict going on around you two, I wouldn't be surprised if your man had died already!"

Right after Barnabas said those words, the master bedroom door blasted open. The doctor comes out of the room with a grim look on his face as he shakes his head. The others all knew of what happened by his expression alone.

Elizabeth and Barnabas sighed in grief at their loss. The brothers just straightened themselves. They did not really care for their father, they just wanted his mortal fortune.

'Well, what a shame" Redmond stated

"Yes, what I very deep loss" Blutarch said

"When exactly did he pass?" Elizabeth asks.

"Not too long ago" the doctor stated. "He was constantly raving about how life was unfair to him until he choked to death on his own backwash"

The mayor rose up out of his chair

"Well, Did he leave any last wishes?"

"As a matter of fact, he did leave his final testimony on these two pieces of paper. It's very odd actually. I don't recall seeing this type of paper before. Very leathery and withered".

Barnabas comes up to observe the will

"Leathery you say?" Barnabas looks closely at the paper and his eyes widen in a shock

"By God, man. That paper is **_HUMAN FLESH!_** "

"Oh yes, so it is"

There is a short pause before Barnabas's words finally processes through the doctor's mind

" **OH GOD!"**

The doctor drops the flaps of skin with Zephaniah's final words printed on it on the dark mahogany pattern carpet.

* * *

 **Year** : _2043_

 **Location** : _Barack Hussein Obama II Memorial Hospital_

A clipboard containing medical records and diagnosis topples to the floor with the pen.

"Oh, for God's sake"

A doctor acknowledges his mistake as he stoops down to pick up his report while holding his jelly doughnut.

"I hate it when it this crap always happens"

All of the nurses and the the doctors were scurrying around the premises, searching for their patients and and keeping up with their orders of medicine injections and surgery anesthetics

" _Calling Dr Höek and Dr. Cadogen, you are both needed in Room A113 for an emergency kidney transplant"_

The Radio transmission echoes throughout the hallways of the fast talking physicians and moaning patients.

The nurse, who name is Jodie, looks over the reception desk to see the doctor trying to separate the jelly mixed with some unfortunate soul's medical papers on the floor

"Do you always have to eat while you work, Mac"

"I am a busy man, I have no time for sitting down and enjoying a good meal". He says this as he hastingly goes back to his task of jelly and tabloids.

"Well you don't have to be such a jerk about it, sheesh". Jodie is so upset from the doctor's inappropriate response that she realizes that she is cutting time as she glances at her wristwatch.

"Oh, are you kidding me? Oh, For God's sake!"

She grabs whatever documents that she can fit in her folder, ready to storm out of the reception desk.

"Lauren! Cover for me, I'm late for my checkup!"

Jodie hops over the desk, landing on the the jelly doughnut which splatters even more onto the gray-blue lithium floor

"Oh C'mon, Jodie!"

Jodie ignores her superior's opposing outbursts as she zooms across the hallways. This is her first checkup with this patient and she did not want to be late. She sees a vey particular case of sorts

"Doctor, this man has an extreme case of rigors"

"It seems that it is getting worse, but for the time being, give him 800 grams of Thorazine"

"800?!"

"He needs it"

Just another case among the people who are being treated in the hospital. She has to get to her destination: a patient, a very special patient. A patient who has gone through the most specialized and intensive care for the most longest period of the hospital's recorded history. It was Jodie's Job to attend her daily checkup with this particular person, which she was running late to at this time.

"TE5, TE8, C'mon C'mon where the hell are you?".

After passing throughout the entire hallway, she finally makes it to the designated room she was supposed to be in.

Room No. TF2.

Jodie bursts into the room, covering her panicked outlook with a collective and optimistic demeanor.

"Hello again"

The patient says nothing

"And how is our hospital's most favorite patient doing?"

The patient does not say a word. Jodie could not even make out the face of him or her or whatever it was.

Ok….. So let me check you vitals real quick and we'll see what we go from there. Oh before I start, do you want the tv on?

Yet again, there is still no response from the person from the bed.

"Alright, I'll turn it on then."

Jodie reaches for the remote and clicks on it, causing the tv to flicker and come into view. On the screen is a news report.

 _In another news today, We are in still in the worldly conflict widely dubbed by the public as "The Omnic Crisis" or "World War III". Despite the efforts to repeal the enemy omnics, they have all proved to be fruitless. With the war still raging on, and casualties escalating month after month, Many believe that this could be the end of mankind and the rise of a planet of machines…._

Jodie looks on in concern and disappointment. "I can't believe that we are still in this damn war. Why did we even put our entire trust into machines in the first place?! God, we've let ourselves enter into a world of crap. I bet you have a hard time comprehending this as well, right?

The patient does not say anything. Jodie puts pouts on her silence. Just then a doctor bursts in

"Jodie! We have a code blue on block C. We need you, now!"

"But I'm in the middle of a-"

"It's urgent, Jodie I can't do this without you!"

Most of the nurses and doctors are zooming past the room

"Dr. Zecker! He doesn't have much time left, we need to go now!"

Dr. Zecker turns back to Jodie.

Jodie, we need you more than ever, it's all hands on deck!

The Doctor zooms off into the same direction of all the other personnel, leaving Jodie and the patient in the room alone. Even though she must leave her post, Jodie knows that she has to go.

I'm sorry ma'am, but duty calls. I'll see you again in the next checkup, okay?

The patient maintains the silence. Jodie takes off without another word. The patient now sits alone in the room, with silence set in the room. The only sound is the tv broadcasting the current news of the omnic crisis. The patient's eyes bead up on the screen, observing the destruction that was being caused by the robots, with people either running for their lives and lying on the ground. The patient has no emotion, just a sense of being still.


	2. Chapter 2: What is a Hero?

This is just the starting point of the Overwatch side of the story. I would start of within the Team Fortress 2 side of things, that is unless Valve finally gets off their butts and releases the seventh and final comic . And of course, there is all these different heroes and villains pouring into the Overwatch database over the present and future years. So, it may be a while before this fanfiction will be updated again. Regardless, this fanfiction will be looked at continuously, but not as updated immediately as people expect. Just a heads up to avoid all the nitpick of die hard geeks.

* * *

What is a hero?

What makes a hero?

How does one become a hero?

A hero can be called many things: A soldier, a firefighter, police officer or even a doctor for that matter. It can their be described a high ranking general or the next world leader.

The point is that the true definition of a hero is something or someone that does an act that is beneficial to the well being of mankind. Someone that is willing to stand up to an opposing force that is hellbent on death and destruction, even if it means that the cost is their own life.

Becoming a hero can be quite the challenge, considering of all of the consequences and trials that will come in the distant future. Yet, they still go into the chaos anyway…..

Why?

Some do it for the glory, others do it for the power and there are others that just do it for the fame. However, in the midst for all the paparazzi and the medals, there is this the feeling that runs deep inside of them. A feeling of seeing the hope in one eyes after lifting them up from the ground. The feeling of seeing smilies of the people after accomplishing a welcomed deed. The feeling to know you changed the world for the better.

The feeling of making the world a better place.

"I remember when I once had that feeling, when we once had that feeling back to when was more of a simpler time"

The genetically-engineered gorilla called specimen 28 also known as "Winston" sits in his abandoned lab in the island of Gibraltar, looking at the various broadcasts of the past decades on his database. He is reminding himself of the good old days, which he misses. Defending the helpless and fighting those who are in league with darkness. He was frightening, yet it was exciting. He got a taste of that again when he fended off some intruders that worked for Talon earlier, along with a mysterious shadowy figure who looked like their leader.

"I do appreciate you pulling up all the recordings, Athena. I wish to get nostalgic sometimes".

"You always like to see these when you're down, Winston. I am surprised that you have not grown tired to these recordings".

"It's the only way I can visibly see them with my two eyes".

* * *

Ladies and Gentlemen, Today is a day that will once again, live in infamy. 12 hours ago, omnic variants went rogue, causing destruction in the civilized areas surrounding the main factories where this specimens were being held. Under their independent leadership, all of the major cities of the world have been utterly destroyed and demolished. Thousands of people have been reported hundreds killed, millions have been injured and the numbers are continuing to rise. We are living in a grim time, ladies and gentlemen. All that I can say that this moment is… May God have mercy on us all.

* * *

I am Victoria Diaz, reporting for The New York Times News channel reporting live from Times Square, we are witnessing complete and utter chaos here. The Omnics are making their advance to the main center of the square are they prepare to launch their most devastating attack. All that this reporter has to say is-

An explosion is heard

Wait, what was that?! The omnic are being attacked! They are being crippled by soldiers of some kind. This is something that you don't see everyone, but I believe that we are witnessing a miracle! For the first time, mankind is actually winning the fight. Who exactly are these people no, these heroes who have risen up to the omnics?

* * *

We have just confirmed from the United Nations that the task force under the code name, Overwatch. This battalion of unusual subjects donning the name was developed from the guidance of UN Secretary-General Gabrielle Adawe and Special Forces Officer James Morrison. Together, they have formed this group in hopes to combat the impending threat upon our lifestyle.

* * *

The robots have fallen back, all of the hostile omnics had been destroyed. All of order has been restored, we have been saved by Overwatch!

* * *

Today, at the United Nations. The Board is proudly awarding the members of Overwatch for their bravery and sacrifice to save the human race from total destruction of the machines. With them on our side, we believe that we are building a bridge to a greater future.

* * *

Winston smiles as this, remembering all of the golden days when the world was once simple and unique, but it did not last for long.

Winston then moves over to another board, this time, showing all the tabloids of newspaper articles and magazine reports, giving evidence to the fall.

OVERWATCH UNDER CONSTANT CONTROVERSY

BLACKWATCH CONSIDERED TERRORIST ORGANIZATION

BLACKWATCH OPERATIVES OR PEEPING TOMS?

DEMONSTRATORS PILE OVERWATCH HQ

OVERWATCH TENSIONS RISE

ACCIDENT AT SWITZERLAND

END OF OVERWATCH?

FARWELL, HEROES

Winston gritted his teeth as he came across the last article. It was an all too familiar feeling when all of the world rejected them. It was like a thought that constantly tortured him with no end.

"You're doing it again, Winston".

Winston moaned at the sound of a familiar voice.

"I thought told to stop analyzing my vitals"

"You always have this negative energy emitting from you sir, even with I were to cease all vital scans, it would be still prominent".

Winston groans at this, his primal rage always tries to bet the best of him.

"Just to get off topic, have all the members answers to the call, yet?"

Only several have responded to the recall after Codename: Tracer responded a few minutes ago. Agent Morrison or Agent Reyes have not responded to the call yet.

Winston scoffed. "Why on earth should they, after they both perished in that explosion in Switzerland".

"I was not aware of that. It appears my system need to be updated."

"Of course, there used to be so many of us, but after the fall, most of them either were killed in action or fell of the grid. It really hit us hard that day they signed that damn act. And now, we're left with only a handful of heroes. Most of them either died in the explosion or became killers for hire. I just hope that we could find some more mind and muscle in our mission. More members that are young and hungry for that sense of justice. I hope I still have some of it left".

Winston looks up to the old picture of him and his guardian... more like his father to him.

"What he said to me that day still keeps me going..."

Just then, An alarm blares over the the entire watchpoint, with red lights.

"Winston, Something has occurred in King's Row, London"

"Pull up the CCTV Monitors around the area!"

The entire screen was suddenly filled with various viewpoints of the area. All of them showed the same thing.

Numorous people were running in the streets with scared looks on their faces. It was a mob of some sorts. Another shows officers and federal agents running toward on part of the street with their guns and radios out, brandished. The main monitor, however, showed the whole thing.

In the middle of a crowd, laid the body of a robed omnic inside a limo, with various men in suits surrounding the area. Panic civilians of humans and omnics were either screaming in fear or crying in distraught. With a closer look, Winston recognized the omnic as the famous omnic monk Tekhartha Mondatta. He has just been assassinated.

Winston could not believe his eyes. He was witnessing an even that could change the relationship between man and machines...again.

"I believe I have located the perpetrator!" Athena chimes

"Put it on the screen!"

A screen pops up to reveal a figure on one of the rooftops, holding a rifle of some sort. This figure is about to board an aircraft to depart

"Athena, focus on that person"

The camera closes up.

"Enhance"

The pixilated image balances out, revealing a woman with cold eyes and blue skin, wearing a set of multi-lensed googles, a one piece revealing type of suit, and has a face that looked so familiar to Winston that he squinted his eyes just to look closer. He claims to himself that he has seen this woman before.

"Winston! I have located the whereabouts of Codename: Tracer!"

One last screen pops up, showing a horrifying sight to Winston.

Lena Oxton A.K.A Tracer, lay on an alleyway, coughing and struggling to get up. Winston's eyes widen when he sees the broken glass and sparks surrounding her chest area. Her Chronic Accelerator has been damaged.

"ATHENA, FIRE UP THE AIRCRAFT AND SET A COURSE FOR LONDON!"

Winston leaped from his office and to the workplace below, firing up his battlesuit and grabbing his Tesla Cannon.

"Sir, do you realize what you are doing, it is bad enough that you have recalled agents from around the world, now you getting involved into something that you could get caught with?!"

Tracer is out there, alone and injured. If I don't make it to her before the police do, she will be apprended by the government and be labeled as a traitor!

"Well, Is there any need for weapons, Winston"

"When push comes to shove, Athena, I am willing to do what ever it takes to save my family!"

Athena pauses for a moment.

"Allow me to upload myself into the aircraft modules. I can keep track of Lena's vitals on the journey back"

Winston sighs in relief

"Thank you, Athena. It really means a lot to me."

If it could, Athena smiled.

The lights of the boarding dock shine to life and the aircraft revs up with power. Winston's gallops into the aircraft with both weapons, medical supplies and tools to fix the machine Tracer was attached to. Athena logs on into the mainframe of the bay and the aircraft, preparing to leave as well.

"Engines are operational and wings have been set into position, sir."

Winston dumps his gear inside the ship and hops onto the drivers seat.

"Perfect, What is the distance between London and this Point?"

"The estimate time of distance from Home base to London is an estimate of 25 hours, Winston".

He growls at this as he pounds his head to the wheel. He knows that it will take quite some time to reach her. Then, an idea sparks inside his head, causing him to slowly come up and turns his eyes to a lever encased in glass, with a red button at the bottom. Above the lever was the word "hyper-speed"

"You can't, Winston. It has not been tested, we don't even know if it works."

The gorilla scientist considers this suggestion, but he shrugs it off.

"For Tracer's Sake, consider me as the first test subject".

The Aircraft engines are at full blast as it levitates the ship and cruises it out of the loading dock and into the night sky outside the island. Winston firmly grasps the wheel with one hand and uses the other to prepare to operate the lever.

"All checks have been made, Winston. The aircraft is in full working order"

Winston inhales and lets out a long whistle. He presses the button, lifting the glass cover and grips the lever.

"I hope all those tests in the chamber were worth it"

Winston pushes the lever.

In a split-second, the aircraft is gone, leaving only a stream of lights behind, before fading out from existence. Soon after, all of the lights and machines of the base shut down, due to Athena being the main source of the base. All of the brightness faded away and the doors locked up for security procedures, securing the now empty base. Or so they thought.

A woman wearing a purple outfit appears out of thin air as the jet lets out a sonic boom. She smirks at the sight of the light disappearing.

"It's like they say, when the cat is away, the mice will play".

She taps into the radio in hear ear.

"Cornelius is gone. You're clear for entry".

* * *

A black and puffy streak of smoke trailed inside the empty watchpoint, squeezing through the door cracks and winding through passageways. It eventually makes it's way into Winston's Laboratoty Complex, where it zooms by all the wreckage and debris of the fight that took place earlier that night.

The smoke then grouped in front of a wall, and materialized into a hooded figure with a mask. It lifts up its hand to activate the comm.

"The checkpoint has been reached. What needs to be done now?"

"You don't need to do anything, just give me a sec" a voice with a Spanish accent says over the radio.

The woman in the purple outfit breaks open a data transformer and sticks her clawed gloves into the wires, hacking into the system

"Just an unlock there and a disable here and..."

The wall then breaks apart and opens up, to reveal a secret room. The figure enters, activating his night-vision. He is walking though the safe room with a detector on his wrist, searching for whatever he is searching for. It beeps with a pace.

"Sombra, What exactly is my target?"

"The guys from the top say that you are supposed to look for a rare mineral of some sort. You may not find the entire payload, but it will be enough for now".

"Mineral? You mean like Gold?" The figure askes

"Gold?! (scoff) Gold is a handful of rusty centavos compared to this stuff they want so bad."

"But what does this have to do with the mission?"

"I'm afraid, that's all I can tell you, Reaper. This stuff must be that precious if they aren't telling their troops and agents about it."

"Not even Overwatch knows about this".

"I know, right? A priceless treasure hidden deep within their nostrils, not like the out of the open information that you tried to get from that big brained gorilla"

Reaper growled at this. He hated that monkey. But he had to focus on the mission that was in front of him. He was already thing of the possibilites that could come out of this mineral. All of that potential hidden with the agency, wasted by the effects of ignorance. It's about that kind of power went into the right hands. The rightful hands.

The detector picked up the pace as Reaper came closer to his destination.

"You're getting closer, Reaper. Just a few more steps."

Reaper carefully made his way through the cobwebs and dust that surrounded the area. That is when he had finally found it. In the middle of a room on a convient pedestal, was a mechanism filled with a glowing yellow substance. Reaper knew this was it because his wrist detector was going off like crazy, despite his doubts.

"Is this it?"

"By what your detector is saying, you found it, alright."

Reaper, outraged by the discovery, is about to reach for the object "This is what they sent me here for? This little trinket?!"

"Wait! Don't you'll trigger the-"

Reaper grabs the object, which sets off an alarm blaring throughout the saferoom. Sombra could hear the alarm from outside. She sighs at this.

"Oh, for the love of God!"

She quickly thrusts her hands even deeper into the mainframe, trying to find an off switch.

"Sombra..." Reaper said as he stands in the middle of the room

"Calm down, i'm on it"

A voice booms over the room as automatic turrets and launchers pop out of their hiding places

 **CEASE AND DESIST, RETURN THE OBJECT OR YOU WILL BE EXECUTED!**

"Any time now..." Reaper growled.

"I'm trying, Goddamit"

 **THE DEFENSIVE ARTILLERY WILL ACTIVIATE IN 3 SECONDS...**

 **ONE**

Sombra struggles to shut down the systems but no such luck.

"Your just gonna have to swish you way out of there"

"Great"

 **TWO**

Reaper qucikly evaporatorates and slinks past the defensives and Sombra continues to shut it down. She starts to become extremely stressed of the situation which is a surprise to her, since she always knew what was placed in front of her, but this was beyond her expectation. She eventually throws all reason out the window and fiercely yanks out all the wires, thus shutting down the security system. She taps into the comm.

 **THRRRR...**

All of the turrets and launches shut down and the wall closed, sealing off the room.

"Reaper, are you out?"

Silence

"Reaper?"

Several seconds of silence pass by with Sombra holding her breath

"I'm alive...barely" Reaper saids as he is standing outside the room.

Sombra sighs in relief in this, but also in annoyance.

"Do you still have it?"

Reaper looks at the device in his hand

"The package is safe and set for departure."

Outside, a whirling sound is heard in the sky. Sombra turns around to see that an aircraft is approaching. It's one of theirs. Sombra rolls her eyes. She always hates it when they come earlier that she expected.

"Ride's Here, Reaper"

"On the way" Reaper puts away the australium-filled mechanism and prepares to leave the premises. As he is about to embark, he is stopped by a broken glass picture lying on the ground. A picture of two middle-aged men smiling into the camera. One was blonde haired and wearing a tactical mech suit over a blue trench coat and the other was a black bearded man in an identical suit, wearing a beanie on his head.

Reaper stared at the picture for quite some time. He seemed to be entranced by it, like looking right into the past again.

"Are you here yet, the train is about to leave the station!" The obnoxious Spanish accent voice blurred over the comm.

"I'm on my way, I said!" Reaper snarled before taking one last look at the laboratory.

"You had everything in your hands, and you threw it away for the sake of morality. This world was right to throw you away. It doesn't need you anymore. What is needs is...the next evolution"

With that, Reaper dissolves into black smoke and whisks away, out of the laboratory, without a single trace.


End file.
